Love as light as a feather
by Styrlaugr
Summary: Norway left Denmark, cause he thought he was a burden, though it was acyually the totally opposite which was the case.
1. Chapter 1

Norway turned his tired gaze upwards to the sky, not at all bothered but the snow lightly falling on his face and in his half-closed eyes.

The sky was awefully gray, he noted, the sun not shining, or even seen. Not that it was often this time at the year. This was standard weather. Nothing more, nothing less.

Denmark sat looking into the see, seeing the gray sky reflecled by the still glassy water, watching the clouds that currently let water fall, nonstop. He was drenched to the bone, not that he even cared, only one thing, one person was on his mind. The person he loved more than everyone else. The one.

But the one had left him, apparently he wasn't good enough, not for 'him'. But he understood it perfectly well, no one was as perfect as him, he didn't deserve him. But he just couldn't imagine a life without his light, his only real sorce of happyness.

But he loved him enough to let him go. He was a wild bird, not tame. He couldn't be held in a cage, or in a relationship for that matter. He flew with the wind, not bothering thinking about anything else than what was abselutely necessary.

Denmark kept telling himself that he understood, though really he did not. Why would he leave him? Why wasn't he good enough? Why was he so hopeless? Didn't he love him anymore? If he ever even had.

All there questions and millions more kept running around and around in his head, not ever stopping. Simply driving him insane, slowely, but surely.

Norway felt the thick layer of snow press him down against the ground, not bothering to brush any of it off. Not bothering anything anymore. Nothing mattered. Cause he wasn't with 'him'.

He loved him more than it even seemed possible, but there was nothing else he could've done. He couldn't stay. He couldn't do that to Denmark. He had to let him go. He was better off without Norway there. He didn't deserve him. He was too perfect, and everything else all at once, without even knowing it. He couldn't let him be bound like that. But God, he missed him. Missed him so much it hurt in his chest every time he breathed. Hurt so much in his heart.

But there was nothing he could do now. What was done couldn't be undone. And surely Denmark didn't want him back anyway.

He picked up a feather he always kept on him and send it out in the wind with only one pure wish in his heart.

Denmark sat, praying, for a sign from his beloved Norway, when suddenly a light little white feather came flying through the air, landing in the water, and lay there like a little boat before it was gently picked up by big cold hands. Denmark studied the feather. He was right when he thought it seemed familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Denmark knew this could only be a sign from Norway, because he knew this feather, and Norway would never willingly let it go in the wind.

Some time passed and Denmark sat down again, first now it hit him, how was he going to find Norway with only his feather?

Then he got an idea, he'd just follow the feathers route back. That couldn't be too hard, he just had to find out where the wind came from.

Denmark put his finger in the water and then held it up in the air.

Of course! He thought, the wind came straight from the north, from Norway!

Then he started running towards his home, he had to get to Norway, now. He had to tell his love how much he meant to him and how he couldn't live without him. If he wasn't here, he could just go and die, there was no reason to live, but now he had hope, the hope of finding his love again.

If he had to wander through all of Norway, then that was exactly what he was going to do.

When he got home he packed the most necessary things, and of course the feather, down in a big backpack, and put some warm clothes on, if he was going to wander through Norway this time a year, he had to keep himself warm.

Then he was off to the airport.

-/-

Norway still sat in the snow, not mowing, nearly covered with white powder, looking up at the sky.

He knew very well where that feather had ended its journey, some part of him regretted doing what he did, leaving Denmark, so he send him a sign to see if he really loved him, because if he did he'd follow the feather back.

He got up, brushed the snow off and headed to the little cabin, hidden by the trees in the little forest that stretched itself out in all of its glory here, covered in snow. Norway stopped up for a second to take in the incredible view.

A part of him just wanted to be alone with this beauty of his land, but most of him really wanted the Dane to find him.

Hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

Kastrup airport was, like always, packed with people. But fortunately Denmark had a secret way, and his own private airplane, though it was meant only for business, he took this as an emergency.

He walked with fast steps, towards his destination.

On the plane he couldn't sit still, even though it didn't take long to arrive at Oslo airport, the short interval felt like an eternity. He walked up and down the pass way, continually, until they reached Oslo.

As soon as the plane was stationary, he flew out the door, running as fast as humanly, or nationly, possible, to Norway's home.

When he finally arrived at the doorstep and took out his key to open the door, it didn't really look like anyone had been there for a long time. When he then opened the door his suspicions were confirmed, - no one was home. He sighed, it didn't seem like anyone had been there for a long time. A thin layer of dust already covered everything in the house.

He ran straight out the door again, not bothering to lock it since he'd soon be back, and ran to where he thought he might find his love.

Norway sat still, wondering if it was wrong to send Denmark the feather, to give him false hope.

But then again, he couldn't keep it, it wasn't really his. Denmark was the one to give it to him in the first place. That time long ago.

He sighed, setting his mug with coffee down on the grass.

-/-

Short chapter is short. But to make up for that the next one will be up soon!

_Look! I made up a new word! - Nationly ^^ I'm so proud XD_


	4. Chapter 4

Norway thought it might very well be the time to go at the moment. He couldn't stay at this point considerably longer. He had to get away. He'd been an idiot openhanded giving Denmark the false hope, optimism and courage he knew he'd take.

Norway got up and placed his cup in the sink in the little cottage. Then he went out of the door and into the forest. To disappear.

It didn't take Denmark long to arrive at the little cottage, he remembered in his memories shared with Norway. He flew to the door, opening it harshly. Again. No one was there. But this time there was evidence that somebody had been there recently. There was a used mug in the sing. Denmark took the mug, and smelled it. Jep, it reeked of Norway, not that that was a bad thing whatsoever. He'd actually missed that smell. The smell of nature and magic. For some reason that was what Denmark imagined smelling.

He went with slow steps out of the door once again. Not minding the cold wind blowing in his face. He was near the water.

He looked at the forest. That was the only place he could be. But he also knew that it was almost - no scratch that – it /was/ impossible to find Norway there if he didn't want to be found. He'd just blend in with the nature around him an disappear.

He ran into the forest, nothing particular in mind. Just wanting to find his love.

He ran for several days. Nonstop. Not bothering to rest. What an idiot! How could he do this to himself? Norway wondered why anyone would be so dedicated to find him. He was lost, both of them were. That was no secret.

After the fourth day of running, and Norway's following him from the shadows and the wind. Denmark finally fell over his feet for the last time and didn't make any movements to get up. Norway knew his energy level was running solely on alternates. After a few ours when he still hadn't made any indications to get up. Norway materialized himself and went over and sat beside him. Caressing his cheek. Denmark slowly opened his eyes, but Norway didn't lose his cool.

"Am I dreaming?" Denmark spoke in a hoarse low voice.

"Yes, yes you are," Norway answered and caressed his lips. Leaning in and kissing them ever so gently.

Denmark closed his eyes. When he opened them again Norway was gone.

He'd slipped into the forest again, disappearing forever.

-/-

_So! That was that story. _

_Nah I'm just kidding XD I'll write more, but only if people want me to, cause I have other stories to update too.. -.-'_


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter of this story so far. Enjoy~

-/-

Denmark stood in front of the cottage looking at the forest he'd just come out of. He couldn't, no matter where he looked, find Norway.

It was like he'd just disappeared out in the blue air. And Denmark didn't know why he'd done it.

What he just couldn't place was the feather he'd send him. Why had he sendt it to him when he didn't want to see him anymore?

When he was just gonna leave him?

Did it mean that he still loved him, but he just had to travle away?

He couldn't really come up with an answer that made sense.

He stood there, tripping. Trying to find out what to do now. What he could do. What would be most logical. No wait- Scratch the last part, non of this was logical. Why did Norway just disappear in such a way? It didn't make any sense.

Or maybe it did. There just had to be something Denmark must have overlooked. He wasn't as intelligent as Norway. And he probably would never be. He had never been able to to beat him in chess. But wasn't it irrelevant? Maybe so.

He took one step towards the door of the cottage.

His time with Norway showed before his eyes. All their happy moments together.

Everyting was a lie. It was just a hallucination, nothing of it was true. Just something he'd made himself believe.

He took one more step.

All their fights seemed way stronger and more domiant than the happy moments. They seemed more true, like it had always been like that. Like they'd always been fighting.

Another step.

He saw him disappear into the woods for the last time ever. Because this would be his last moment ever.

He took another step, opened his eyes and he found himself in the middle of the cottage. His eye widdened, what he was looking at, what was in front of him, it was the last thing he was ever goning to see in this world. The last thing for him to use. The only way out.

Do like Norway had told him to so many times. Carry out his last wish. Wasn't it just that? Wasn't it what he had said?

Now it suddenly felt like everything he'd ever said had brought Denmark to exactly this. Wanting him to do this.

His had carresed the gun laying in from of him on the table.

He took it is his hand, feeling the heaviness. Thinking.

He couldn't do this here, Norway wouldn't want him here, Norway didn't love him, had never done so, Had despised him, everything were lies.

How could anybody even love him. After everything he'd done, after what had happened in the Kalmar Union. What he'd done to Norway. How he had to despise him. It was pathetic. How could he have even thought he loved him? How could he ever have thought of that as a possibility.

He began to run, out of the door, away from the forest, out on the fieds.

He ran till he came to an deserted dirtroad. Then he suddenly came to a stop.

He sat down between the field and the road.

All his life had been a lie. All his time with Norway an illusion. Nothing was like it seemed.

The feathers meaning suddenly became clear. Norway didn't love him. That wasn't the reason. He wanted Denmark to disapear, wanted to tell him how fragile a life was. How easy it was to end.

He clutched the gun in his hand.

Took a deep breath, while the tears pushed forward.

They spilled over the edge of his eyes.

He put the gun to his temple.

Took a deep breath.

And pressed the trigger.

Denmark sat still.

He could hear his own sniffling breathing over the wind, that played a little melodi in the old willows.

He held a firm grip of the gun, but then put it down. It was like it was burning.

He saw a blue light come his way, fast. It stopped so fast it was hard to focus on it.

An all too familiar figur came running out of the light, with his hands up in front of his face and his eyes distended.

"You're too late" Said Denmark and closed his eyes, but he didn't really think that he heard him.

-/- 

Well that was depressing... I think I'm incapable of writing happy stories XD  
>This was my little cute story~ And then I go kill one of the characters ^^''<p>

Sorry~ ^^'

So. If you'd like I can write other endings to it. If you have a specific idea, that would help too.

I've had a writers-block since this /winter/ I haven't gotten over it yet -.-'' And I haven't written /anything/.

So if you have the slightest idea for a fanfic (containing the Nordics) I'd be happy to write it~

I sit home /all day long/ since I don't have the energy to go to school or work.

I might be able to update several times a day!

So if you have an idea, please do tell! :D


End file.
